Idílico
by LDGV
Summary: Videl, sin saberlo ni imaginarlo, estaba viendo el inicio de su mayor obsesión; una obsesión que la acompañaría hasta su adolescencia. Este fic es para el Desafío de los Juegos de Cell de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Idílico**

Encerrada en su habitación, refunfuñando como lo haría cualquier infante, una muy furiosa Videl hervía de rabia por estar allí atrapada. Odiaba que la sobreprotegieran, odiaba que la trataran como una niña pequeña aunque lo fuera. No entendía por qué le negaban ver a su papá salvar el mundo; él le prometió que la dejaría ver la pelea unos días antes de partir.

No obstante, Sashimi, el mayordomo de la familia, siguiendo las órdenes de Mr. Satán, le había prohibido mirar la televisión, ya que su padre, a último minuto, se preocupó por el nivel de violencia que podría ver al pensar que no era lo más apropiado para ella. Una decisión cuestionable, considerando que Videl entrenaba a diario queriendo ser igual que él.

Tanto Mr. Satán como Sashimi debieron haberlo contemplado, era más que obvio que una chiquilla como Videl, con un temperamento que la llevaría muy lejos en el futuro, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y tirada en su cama mientras la batalla más grande del universo era vista por millones de televidentes. Y ella, por supuesto, deseaba ser uno de ellos.

Salir por la puerta era difícil, sabía que alguien estaría vigilando que no se escapara de su cuarto. Pero, al girar la cabeza a su izquierda, la respuesta resaltó como los brillantes rayos del sol que iluminan su rostro. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Videl corrió a su ventana abriéndola por completo topándose con el silencioso panorama citadino que la rodeaba.

– ¡Tengo una idea!

Mirando hacia abajo, notando la enorme altura que la separaba del suelo, Videl se tragó sus miedos y se armó de valor para subir sus pies a la cornisa. Su plan no era muy complicado, saltaría a la ventanilla de la recámara de al lado para ver allí la lucha de su padre. Tratándose de una mansión con cientos de aposentos sin usar, cada una de ellas contaba con un gigantesco televisor.

Teniendo un poco de suerte, el ejército de sirvientas que limpiaban la residencia yacía inmóvil mirando la transmisión en vivo, rezando para que su jefe, el campeón mundial, les salvara la vida. Videl, aprovechándose de su descuido y desconcentración, no vaciló en saltar aterrizando en la delgada hilera de ladrillos que era lo único que la mantenía a salvo de una horrenda y fatal caída.

– ¡Lo logré!

Sonriente, con su infantil corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Videl entró en aquella solitaria alcoba apresurándose a ver lo que sucedía en el otro extremo del planeta. Lamentablemente para Videl, una vez que la imagen se dibujó en la pantalla frente a ella, no era su padre quien peleaba mano a mano con ese monstruo que se hacía llamar Cell.

Empero, más allá de la desilusión y la confusión, Videl quedó hipnotizada por el extraño fuego dorado que envolvía al hombre que se enfrentaba a Cell. Aquellas llamas, desafiando toda lógica, no lo quemaban ni lo herían como si éstas fueran parte de él mismo. Y sus alborotados cabellos, brillando de igual modo, daban la impresión de estar hechos de oro puro.

– ¿Dónde está papá? –Se preguntó Videl– ¿quién es ese tipo?

Si bien era una novata, Videl se quedó boquiabierta al mirar los movimientos y técnicas de combate que Cell y ese desconocido empleaban para atacarse mutuamente. Amaba e idolatraba a su padre; pero él, ni remotamente, era capaz de hacer algo semejante. Mr. Satán los tachaba de burdos trucos; aunque Videl, más sensata que él, presentía que no eran ningún engaño.

Videl, sin saberlo ni imaginarlo, estaba viendo el inicio de su mayor obsesión; una obsesión que la acompañaría hasta su adolescencia.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –No entendiendo con claridad lo que presenciaba, Videl veía como aquel sujeto se retiraba de la pelea– ¿por qué se retira, por qué se rinde?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna; aún así, sus preguntas se vieron silenciadas cuando un nuevo contendiente apareció en la escena. Era un niño, un poco más alto que ella; pero un niño de todos modos. Como el anterior luchador, su cabellera resplandecía como un millar de lingotes de oro a su vez que era rodeado por unas flamas igualmente doradas.

Sus ojos azules, sin moverse ni pestañear, contemplaron con horror y asombro como aquel jovencito era torturado y vapuleado por Cell. En ese instante, temporalmente, ya no le interesaba comprender cómo eran capaces de realizar tales proezas sobrehumanas; solamente le importaba que aquel chico saliera con vida de la cruel golpiza que Cell le brindaba sin piedad.

– ¡La encontramos, señorita Videl!

Casi matándola del susto, haciéndole olvidar lo que ocurría en la televisión, Sashimi la tomó por sorpresa al ser escoltado por tres mucamas.

– No me gusta ser autoritario con usted, señorita Videl; pero tenemos órdenes de su padre y las cumpliremos.

– ¡No, no apaguen la televisión! –Sintiendo como era sujetada por sus brazos, Videl pataleó mientras gritaba con fuerza– ¡quiero saber qué pasa, la pelea no ha terminado todavía!

Rogó y suplicó como cualquier otra niña; no obstante, para espanto de ella y sus cuidadores, la señal se cortó de repente llenando el televisor con una caótica cortina de estática e interferencia. Deteniéndose, confundida por lo que acontecía, Videl se rindió y se dejó llevar de vuelta a su habitación sentándose en su cama; pero, esta vez, bajo la vigilancia de Sashimi.

Aquel veterano sirviente se sentó junto a ella abrazándola, la acunó en sus brazos como si fuese su propia hija pidiéndole perdón por haber sido tan duro con ella. Videl, llorando sin saber por qué, no dijo nada preguntándose si aquel muchacho estaba bien. Pero, oyendo como toda la mansión se estremecía sin aviso, Videl se aferró a Sashimi al escuchar de él que se trataba de un terremoto.

El resto del día fue de lo más extraño e inexplicable no sólo para ella; sino también, para el mundo entero. Temblores constantes, vientos huracanados y relámpagos multicolores hicieron pensar a la humanidad que el apocalipsis había llegado. Sin embargo, tan repentino como inició así de rápido terminó. La normalidad, reinstaurándose, regresó para aliviar el pánico de los humanos.

De igual forma, regresando mágicamente, la conexión satelital delineó la cara del que será, de ahora en adelante, el héroe más amado y venerado de la Tierra.

– ¡Lo derrotó, Mr. Satán derrotó a Cell y nos ha salvado!

Las cosas enloquecieron muchísimo después de aquel anuncio, ni su padre ni ella volvieron a ser los mismos. La ciudad cambió de nombre, adoptó el apellido de Mr. Satán como propio con la excusa de honrarlo por su victoria. La riqueza, los autos y los lujos no se detuvieron, haciéndole creer, por un instante, que el dinero crecía en los árboles.

No obstante, habiéndose quedado gravado en su memoria, aquel niño la perseguía en sus sueños cuestionándose qué fue de él. Su padre acostumbraba eludir el tema cuando se lo preguntaba, en menos de un parpadeo se escabullía con cualquier excusa. Las dudas la cobijaron por años, la vieron madurar hasta transformarse en una hermosa y valiente señorita.

– ¿Oye, quién fue el que hizo esto?

– No lo sé, no estaba viendo…

Jamás imaginó que al acudir al llamado de la policía, mucho tiempo después, se encontraría con aquel niño misterioso. No lo reconoció al principio, su cabello negro y su apariencia más juvenil la engañaron al verlo. Tardaría algunas semanas más en descubrirlo; pero eso no sería lo único que descubriría. Sin sospecharlo, él sería la puerta de un nuevo y loco universo lleno de rarezas.

Un universo del que formaría parte; un universo que la cambiaría para siempre.

**Fin**

Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a la página de Facebook **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español **por haber planteado este desafío. El tiempo me volvió a jugar en contra y no me dejó hacer algo más grande pero me siento a gusto con el resultado final. El tema de Cell siempre estará relacionado con Gohan y Videl, hay mucho que se puede explorar sobre él.

Como ya lo he comentado varias veces en el pasado, me gusta escuchar algún soundtrack mientras escribo y este fic no fue la excepción. Si alguno quiere oír la canción que me ayudó de inspiración, búsquenla en You Tube con este nombre: **Eric Serra - Angelus In Medio Ignis**. Aunque no entiendo lo que dicen, porque están en latín, los coros de esta canción me encantan.

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
